Building A House
by alexmayb
Summary: Spencer and Toby never stopped loving each other and when they reunite will sparks fly? This is a one shot for the Spoby fans crushed by 6x11


SPENCER POV

As I sit on the plane to Pennsylvania my nerves are starting to act up a bit. Will I see him? How has he been? Is he still a cop for Rosewood PD? Has he moved on with someone else? Does he still have feelings for me? Because I damn well know I have feelings for him.

I stare out the plan window over the vast spaces of land that I can see from thousands of miles in the air. Washington for me was a good place. I had a good no great job, a house, a life and now because of Alison I'm being dragged out of all of that but at least I'll get to see my parents, maybe Melissa and the girls. If I see Toby I guess I'll be polite and as friendly as I can be. I was hoping to leave all of the terrible things behind in Rosewood. Everything that was caused by A whether it was Mona or Charlotte but clearly Rosewood isn't done with me.

LATER  
As I stand in Rosewood it's hard to believe that I'm back. I knew that I'd come and see my parents every now and again but back for something like this isn't something I imagined. I stand across Lucky Leon's and it brings back good times. I haven't had one of their cupcakes for years. Mainly because I've been too busy at actually look for one of their shops.

I look around Rosewood and nothing's changed. I begin to head over to the Brew when I hear my name. "SPENCER!" I turn to see Aria walking towards me a huge smile on her face. "Hey," I put my arms around my tiny friend. She's small but she's mighty.

"How are you Spence," she asks. "Um yeah good. It's different being back here, how are you?" She nods, "I'm alright. Work is time consuming but I'm sure you know that. Shall we go in and say hi to the others?" She asks and I give a true smile. "Yeah."

After selfies had been taken and the excitement had died down we finally sat down and order drinks. I listened to the girls talk about what they've been doing. Hanna about her wedding, Aria about Liam and Emily about school and I asked for a tour but something seems a little off. He still plays on my mind, what is he doing? Is he in Rosewood at the moment?

LATER IN THE DAY

I had been told where I'd find Toby, so I park a bit down the driveway. Wow, last I checked Toby was still living in the loft. I wander along the rocky path and Toby's truck comes into view and soon enough Toby. I walk a little slower, nervous about what his reaction might be to see me.

"Hey," his voice catches my attention and I didn't actually realise he was looking at me. "Hey yourself." I walk over to him and give him a hug, the feeling of his arms around me is something I haven't felt in a long time. He pulls away and stands in front of me. "How've you been?" He asks.

I nod a little. "Good, you?" He nods as well. "Good." That's when what he's building catches my eye. I walk over and look at the plans. "This is very impressive." I proud smile appears on my face and then when I look up he's smiling too. "Thanks, I just wanted to see it I could do it," he being modest even though he knows he's doing a great job. "Is it working out ok?" I ask.

"Um, I curse a lot, it's very therapeutic. How's Washington?" I laugh a little, "um I curse a lot, it's very therapeutic." I give him the same answer as he gave me. "So how long are you in town for?" He asks. "Well the judge wants to speak to us about Charlotte and then after that I don't quite know. Maybe a day or two." I shrug.

"Us?" He questions. "Aria, Em, Hanna and me." I can't help but smile. "Uh ha, so when Alison calls the group together you all come running?" His sarcastic question kinda hurts but I know he doesn't mean it.

"It isn't like that. It's I save your life know you save mine type of deal but you know that you were there. Anyway I best be going, Alison wanted to speak to us and I'm late." I give him a hug goodbye. "Can I buy you dinner before you leave?" He asks as I pull away. I nod, "yeah, I'd like that. I'll call you, still the say number?" I ask.

"Yep." He replies. I nod again and turn to walk away but I before I turn I ask one more question. "Toby," he looks at me with a smile. "Yeah," "who are you building the house for?" I ask. "What makes you think I'm building it for someone?" I cock my head to the side like a puppy. "Because I know you." I reply and turn around.

As I go to walk away it breaks my heart, I never wanted to let him go. He was the best thing that happened to me. That's when I turn around because I refuse to let him go again.

TOBY POV

"Can I buy you dinner before you leave?" I ask her as I pull away. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll call you, still the same number?" I nod to her question, "yes." I respond. She turns around and goes to walk away when she stops, maybe she'll stay. I really hope she does because I hated leaving her. "Toby," a smile appears on my face. "Yeah," "who are you building the house for?" I desperately wanted to scream out YOU! At her question but I don't know if it's the best idea so I lie instead. "What makes you think I'm building it for someone?" I ask trying to lie to her. "Because I know you," my smile fades a little and she's right she does me, so well. I watch her walk away and I turn away from her also when I hear my name once more. "TOBY!" I turn around and Spencer is practically in front of me, her arms swing around my neck and her lips press to mine. My arm comes around her waist as it has many times before and I kiss her back. This is a feeling I never want to forget.

She pulls away and I don't know how long I was kissing her for but it felt like it went on forever. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She whispers not looking me in the eye. I bring her face up and look her in the eye. "I should never have let you go," I whisper and she shakes her head.

"It was my fault." I stop her there with another kiss which she deepens quickly. When I break away I look into her eyes deeply. "I love you and I'm never letting you go again." I tell her. "I love you too, I always have." She replies, smiling a true Spencer smile.

"That house I'm building Spencer, you're right it is for someone. It is for you." I tell her and her eyes widen massively. "Toby," she starts but I stop her once more. "I started building it on the off chance that we might get back together and here you are. This is the best thing that's happened in a long time." I press my forehead to hers.

SPENCER POV

He tells me he's never letting me go again and that this house for us, me, and it mends my heart that broke long ago. "I love you so much Toby Cavanaugh and I will never let you go either."

 **This story is for the Spoby fans like myself that hated them being apart. It's a small one shot that I thought would be a sweet little tribute to the lost but hopefully reunited in season 7 Spoby relationship.**


End file.
